Anubis: Days of future past
by SlamDunk03
Summary: A student dies. The others try to fix this so that the death won't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amber

I and Nina are in the dining room eating while Patricia is talking in the phone, Fabian is with joy on a date, Alfie is changing and Mara's talking a shower.

Oh Fabian your back that was fast! Oh yeah Amber, Joy was on a rush so she need to go. So how are you with Joy? I asked. Oh, we're fine. Nina where are you going? Nowhere Amber, I'll just go to my room. Ok. (Alfie comes downstairs) Hey guys have you seen Mara? Oh, she's talking a shower, Fabian answered. Thanks. Ill see her later then. Yeah. (Alfie go outside then Mara comes down) Hey Mara Alfie was just looking for you. Ok, thanks for telling me that.(Someone enters through the door)

Hi guys! Eddie! We shouted. Hey guys I'm back from Paris. Were so happy your back, I said with a smile. You must be hungry, come let's eat. No, I'm full, Have you seen my dad? Oh his in the office, I answer. Thanks Amber, see you guys later then ha. Yeah you to, we said. I can't believe your boyfriend's back Amber. Yeah Nina (Eddie enters the office) I dad. Eddie! My good lord my son is back. So how are you in America? I'm good dad. I'm very happy your back. Me too (Laughing with joy) Oh hey Mara, Eddie is back, I said. Really, I can't believe it. (Mick walks down) Hey Mick, come on join me eat, Fabian requests. Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eddie

Hey, Amber come on lets go out to the Library. Oh sure, come on lets go, I said (At the Library).Hey Trudy (Librarian), do you have a book of the undead? I asked. That was my favorite book, what's your favorite book Eddie? Oh I, the, the book of, well I can't remember, it's a book that have lots of stories about Egypt. Oh, its kina nice (with laugh). Here it is Amber, the book of the undead, kindly said Trudy. Wow this book is kina good, smiley said Eddie. I'm glad you like it.

(At the Kitchen)So Joy, how are you feeling? I'm okay Fabian why did you ask? Oh nothing, I'm just worried about you. What about you Fabian? Me? Na I'm good don't worry about me. Hey come on Fabian let's eat some cake that I made for you. Here .Thanks Joy said Fabian. Your welcome our Majesty. Don't call me that, just call me Fabian, ok. Wow it's delicious! Happily said Fabian, I like it. Thanks. (Fabian accidentally fell the piece of cake). Oh my god, I'm so sorry, the plate slipped in my hands. Suddenly Joy put the cake at Fabian's face (She laughed). I'm sorry. Then it's Fabian's turn. They have fun together.

(Later on they are inside Victor's (Carrier of the Anubis House) office scolded). What are you doing you two and are those cakes in your clothes? You two have to be punished by cleaning the dirty sink with these tooth brush. Victor, this is nothing to do with Joy I started so it's me whose going to clean that dirty smelly sink of yours. By the way didn't you ever clean that silk? For a year no, now here is your tooth brush and go start cleaning. Thanks Fabian. No problem. And you Joy, bake me some of those cakes it smells delicious. No problem Victor. Joy leaves on a smile. (An hour later Joy comes up with a cake and finally finishes cleaning the sink) Victor! Here is your cake. Thank you. Please take a piece. It's delicious, said Victor. Fabian! I'm glad your finish, said Joy. Fabian whispers, "It's so dirty and gross, I nearly puke on the smell of the sink. (Joy laughed) What's so funny, eagerly said victor? Nothing said Fabes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alfie

Hey Mara, can we take a walk for a while? Yeah sure, answers Mara. So Mara, how are you? I'm fine, how about you? Me too, you look beautiful. Thank you. You look kina nervous? No, I'm fine really. So where do you leave Alfie? Oh me, I leave here in England but it's my first time here at House of Anubis, how about you? I actually leave in New York then my parents had a kina serious trouble or something and they got divorced so I and my mother came here on England. She knows that I really love Egyptian History so she brought me here. Alfie, I like you very much. Me too, Mara can you be my girlfriend? What do you mean? You know what I mean. Not if have a gift for me (Alfie suddenly shown a dozen of fragrant roses) Wow, there beautiful, and then 2. A prove that you like truly. (Alfie thinks deeply) He kisses Mara on her chicks. How about that? Yeah, so high bf.(They both laugh)

Its getting darker, we must go back, happily said Mara. Your right, come on. I guess you both have fun today ha, I asked. Yap, I did have fun with Mara Amber. (We both laugh)

Its dinner time shouted Victor. (Someone open the door) Hi everybody. Mick! We shouted. We miss you. Yeah me too. (Patricia come down and saw Mick)Mick I'm so happy you came back from Australia. I'm so happy to see you too. Welcome back Mick, happily said Victor. Come let's eat.

(After dinner) Come on now go to sleep. Well be right there for a sec. Victor. (They all sleep tightly every each one of them has a dream) (1:00 a.m. Mick is having a night mare that wake him up, Ahhhhhh! Oh it's just a dream, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'll just go to sleep again.(His night mare was "Tomorrow there going to visit Nina's mom's new invention then the day after that is there going somewhere to relax then he has a gun then he shot Fabian then Joy has likely been frozen).

 **Can Mick's night mare become true or is just a horrible night mare? Look out in the next and after the chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Phone ringing, Amber comes down and picks up the phone)" Hello, is this Nina?" Who is this? "This is Nina's mother." Please wait let me call her. Nina It's your mom, I shouted. Coming. Hello, mom? Hello Nina, how are you? I'm fine mom. I would like to invite you to see my newest invention. Sure mom, can my friends come with me? Sure, see you later. Thanks mom.

Who are you talking to? , questioned Eddie. Oh, it's my mom. Have you seen Mara? She's up stares. (Nina knocks) Who is it? It's me Nina. Come in. Hey guys do you want to come with me? Where? , questioned Amber. To visit my mom. Sure we'll come with you. Thanks guys.

Victor, can we have a permission to leave, we'll be right back at night. And why?I'm going to visit my mom, and Joy, Amber, Mara and Patricia are coming with me. Ok. Come on girls lets go. Girls where are you going?, asked Alfie. Were goanna visit my mom, want to come? Sure.

(In the airplane)"Nina, why does your mom leave in an island" I asked. Because my mom is an inventor. Cause the too much of my mom's invention, our house need's space so when me and my mom went to an island, she decided to leave there.

Wow it's a really nice story. We're almost there. (Attention everyone were going to land now in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.

We're here. Mom! Hello Nina. Mom this is Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Alfie. Nice to meet you all. Let's go. I think it's to find your home here in the forest. It is hard when It's your 1st time. What kind of animals are here? There are only foxes, nice or bad wolves and birds here.

Were here everyone. Wow! It's a beautiful house. Thank you, it took 9 months for me and my trained wolves to build. Trained wolves? I asked. Yes, let me call them. "Clark, John, Dicky, Mill!" Everybody this is Clark, Mill, John and Dicky. Wave. Wow! They wave back, Patricia said. Please come in. Did you invent all this Aunt Vicky (Nina's mom)? Oh yes I made those all. Nice work mom. Thank you. Aunt Vicky, how do you actually get a signal here? Alfie asked. There is no signal here inside Alfie, you have to go outside to get a signal. How about electricity mom? I invented a device that can make salt water into electricity. Wow mom you're really a great inventor.

What's your last invention mom?It's what I called the TOF2000. What it does Aunt Vicky, I asked. When I put this in your head, I will ask you a question and when you answer, this computer will tell if you're lying or not.

Cool, does it work? Mara asked. Of course it works. Do you want to try it? Yes please.

Now Patricia put this on your head. Finish. We're going to asked you a question and answer it ok.

Me first, Alfie said. "Do you like me?"(Amber and Nina laughed at Alfie's question) No, answered Patricia. The computer says you're lying. So you do like me. Your invention is brilliant mom. Come on lets go.

Are you ready everyone to see my newest invention? We can't wait to. (Vicky removes the cover) Wow it's beautiful, what is it? It's a time machine.

"A time machine!" I can't believe what I'm looking at my eyes, said Alfie.

Does it work? I asked. Yes, it does. But did you ever try it mom. Of course I did. It took me a year to make it. I lost 3 nice and good wolves from trying it. But my final practice worked, I tried to put back Dicky where he was a baby and it worked, it also took him back here.

This can also travel into the future.

This invention of mine is very dangerous. You're the greatest inventor that I've ever met Aunt Vicky. Thanks Amber.

(An hour later) We'll mom I thinks we need to go now. (Nina hugs her mom) I love you mom and I'll miss you again. Me too Nina. (Nina cries a little)

The airplane starts to go off. Good bye Nina. Goodbye mom.

Hey guys, what do you think the boys are doing, Patricia asked us. I don't even know what they're doing, said Mara. But what do you think there doing Mara?

Watching a funny movie while eating popcorn and some food, playing guitar, texting?

(We all laugh) Hey Mick, like to watch a funny movie with me? Sure, can you get of those popcorns?

Hey boys were back. Where have you all been? Mick asks. To visit my mom, Nina answers. Look like you boys had fun when we were gone, I said. (We all laugh)


End file.
